


A True Samurai

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Drunk Jin, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: "A true samurai needs no clothes." -Jin Sakai after too much sakeRyzuo hadn't realized just how much sake Jin had to drink. He figured there would be another rambling speech and Jin's attempt at dancing like last time, but apparently Jin had other ideas.
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A True Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Well after the emotional journey this game took me on, I wanted to write something not angsty, but couldn't find the inspiration until now. After finding all of the hot springs, you unlock the fundoshi armor set that includes the exact quote in the summary. I couldn't resist having a little fun with this. Hopefully, they aren't super out of character and please enjoy everyone! :)

Ryuzo knew he should stop this.  
  
They both knew that Jin's tolerance for sake wasn't as strong he liked to believe, but Jin could never stop himself from accepting the offers when asked and toasting with the others when the occasion arose. A drunk Jin was lively and cheerful in ways that Ryuzo hadn't seen since they were kids and he'd be hard pressed to take away something he enjoyed to force him into being the perfect samurai that Lord Shimura wanted.  
  
When he thought about it, he was still surprised that Shimura had told them to leave. Lord Nagao's tournament was to be the following week and in an unusual turn of events, he had actually encouraged them to seek peace at the hot springs in Hiyoshi. _“You two need to be at your best for the upcoming duels.”_ Ryuzo remembered him saying and couldn't help snorting at the thought. _He should have just been honest. We all knew he meant he wanted Jin at his best._  
  
His eyes trailed over to where Jin sat as one of the men from clan Adachi poured him another cup of sake. Their eyes met and Jin gave him a bashful smile before raising his class for a toast. When they'd arrived at the inn, they had barely reached their room before the shouts of “Lord Sakai!” had reached their ears. Apparently, Shimura wasn't the only with the idea to recharge before the tournament. Before he'd realized it, they were in a room with men from clan Adachi, Nagao, and even a few from clan Kikuchi as the sake flowed freely.  
  
“I guess the party started without us.” He'd whispered with a chuckle as cups were pushed into their hands and the toasts began anew. Ryuzo wasn't really that surprised. For men that rarely had a chance to relax, they definitely knew how to let loose when the time called for it.  
  
It had started out innocently enough. There were toasts for good health and for good luck in the matches next week and Ryuzo thought everything would be fine until one of the men from clan Adachi called out to Jin. “Lord Sakai! Will you be gracing us with any of your rousing motivational speeches tonight?”  
  
Ryuzo chuckled at glanced over at Jin to watch his face flush as he recalled the speech he spoke of. He had found out about his sake limits a bit too late at a gathering at castle Kaneda a few months prior. This led to a very _interesting_ speech and something that could be considered dancing. Jin hadn't been able to look anyone in the eyes for days after that. He sipped at his suddenly refilled cup of sake before replying. “Not tonight, I don't think those speeches have any place here.”  
  
“What are you talking about?!” This time it was another of Lord Nagao's bannermen. “That speech was legendary!” He gestured for one of the employees to bring more sake. “We just need to get you in the right mood.” He held up his cup. “Kanpai!”  
  
Ryuzo held up his cup before taking sip himself. He kept his eyes on Jin, watching as his demeanor changed. His smiles became more genuine and came more often and Ryuzo could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen him laugh so freely since the last gathering. Maybe that's why he didn't stop him or even make an attempt at slowing him down. He knew that times like these gave Jin chance to be free from his responsibilities and increasing pressure from his uncle, but he knew better. He had his own selfish reasons for just observing for the night.  
  
“My fellow samurai!”  
  
Ryuzo's eyes snapped forward and it was at that moment he realized he may have screwed up. Jin stood on the center of the table, his cheeks flushed as his hands casually started untying his obi. He hadn't realized just how much sake Jin had to drink. He figured there would be another rambling speech and Jin's attempt at dancing like last time, but apparently Jin had other ideas.  
  
_Oh Shit._  
  
His voice took on the same tone as if he was rallying his troops before a battle, even if his speech was slightly slurred. “We are forever bound by the weight of our honor and the code by which we display it. However, those are the only things that truly bind us in our position as samurai--”  
  
Ryuzo could only watch in a strange combination of horror, amusement and arousal as the obi fell to the floor. “Our armor weighs us down under the guise of protection. It keeps us from reaching our true potential as the peak warriors we are!” He had no idea how Jin was able to still speak so eloquently with the number of sake bottles that surrounded him. He glanced around the room, noting that minus a few knowing grins, the majority of the men were staring in full attention as Jin continued.  
  
Ryuzo watched in almost a trance like state as the kimono went slack and started to slide down his shoulders. He struggled not to growl as he heard a few appreciative gasps as more of Jin's golden skin was revealed.  
  
“--That's why it must be known! A true samurai needs no clothes!” The kimono joined his obi on the ground as he stood proudly in his fundoshi. “Join me my brethren! And become the true samurai that I know exist deep inside your souls!”  
  
The room erupted in cheers and Ryuzo did have to admit that even while in his intoxicated state, he could still inspire others better than anyone he'd ever seen. However, his appreciation of Jin's speech was cut short and his eyes started to widen in true terror as he watched Jin begin undoing his fundoshi. Grabbing his kimono from the floor, he stood quickly to toss it over his shoulders and started to ease him down from the table. He knew there were some embarrassments that not even Jin could weather.  
  
“I think you inspired the men enough for one night, don't you?” He said with a teasing smirk.  
  
Jin's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in closer to Ryuzo's side. His brow raised as he felt Jin's hand trail confidently down his chest into his lap. It would never cease to surprise him at how bold Jin became when he was like this. With the way he looked now, if he had his way, he'd let Ryuzo take him right then and there.  
  
“How about you? Did my speech inspire you too?” The honeyed voice whispered in his ear.  
  
This is what he'd been waiting for. Jin without inhibitions was well worth the lecture he'd get from the other man in the morning. Jin was always extremely shy when they were together like this. Always hesitant to ask for what he wanted, too nervous to touch and refused to let himself make even the softest of sounds. This Jin was the complete opposite. Forceful, demanding and he couldn't stop the filth that fell from his lips.  
  
Ryuzo couldn't get enough.  
  
That wasn't to say that he only cared about Jin when he was like this. Not even he could lie to himself that much. He cared about Jin regardless of whether he was he was drunk or sober. Regardless of how he felt about his status and Jin's naivete of the difference of their situations, he'd always been a good friend and before Ryuzo had even realized it, had carved out a spot for himself in his heart. However, at this point, he was convinced that this was the true version of Jin and he was constantly holding himself back. To only let himself take what he wanted when he couldn't be bothered to care that anyone was around to see him.  
  
He lifted Jin's searching hand from his lap and placed it over his shoulder to help him balance. “A little, but I think I could be a bit more inspired if we were alone.”  
  
Ryuzo could feel himself hardening at the smirk that spread across Jin's face, the amount of heat in his eyes left no mistake of what he wanted. “I think that could be arranged.” With a raised fist and one more cheer about being a true samurai, Jin allowed himself to be led out of the room, much to the disappointment of the others. Ryuzo couldn't tell if they wanted more of the drunken rallying cry or of Jin's impromptu striptease. He was fine with them getting neither. Jin was his tonight.  
  
The walk to their room was short, but torturous and he was glad the employees of the inn didn't question the handsy, half naked samurai attached to his side. He could only imagine some of the things one might see while working here. He did his best to make sure Jin didn't do anything too indecent and breathed a small sigh of relief when they reached their room.  
  
Jin had already lie down on their futon as Ryuzo slid their door shut. As he turned back to look at him, he couldn't help but groan and try to subtly shift his cock to a more comfortable position. The quick, sloppy knot he'd tied to hold his kimono together had come loose, revealing the flushed skin of his chest and the long, toned legs teasing a bit of the tops of his thighs. One leg bent at the knee and one arm resting behind his head.  
His hair had fully fallen out of its top knot and the strands framed his hooded eyes as he watched Ryuzo almost lazily.  
  
“You're beautiful.” He found himself murmuring before he could stop it. Part of him hoped Jin didn't hear him. It was something he'd thought many times before, along with many other sentiments, but he could never make himself say it.  
  
He knelt beside him, meeting Jin's hands half way as they reached toward him. Catching Jin's hand in his own, he placed a light kiss on the knuckles before leaning down to capture the lips that had been calling to him all night. Jin kissed him back feverishly, almost as if he trying to eat him alive. Ryuzo couldn't get enough. He pulled back briefly and licked his lips, savoring the taste of sake on his tongue. His mind felt fuzzy and his body continued to warm. Was he getting Drunk off Jin? Drunk off the feelings he would only ever reveal like this? If so, he never wanted to sober up.  
  
Jin moaned softly beneath him, pulling at Ryuzo's kimono until the other man had finally settled between his legs. Finally breaking apart to breathe, they held each other for a moment. Their foreheads pressed close together as they panted and tried to catch their breath. He groaned loudly as he felt Jin's hand snake between them and grasp at his cock, stroking it slowly.  
  
“Touch me.” He whispered breathlessly. “Please Ryuzo, I don't think I can wait.”  
  
The guttural tone stroked the flame inside Ryuzo more than any touch and he captured Jin's lips again. “What do you want, Jin?” He said between moans. “Would you like me to stroke you?” His fingers started to stroke his cock, matching Jin's pace the best he could. Their harsh breathing filled the room as Jin started to buck his hips to get more of Ryuzo's touch. “Or...” His fingers trailed lower, pressing the cloth against Jin's entrance in a way that made him writhe beneath him. “Would you like me to touch you here? You always tremble nicely when I do.”  
  
Jin's hand had gone limp as soon as he'd started to touch him. “I...I...” A moan cut off anything he was going to say as Ryuzo moved his hand back to his cock. He loved watching him like this. His face was so expressive, pleasure taking over all of his features and he struggled to find his words. “I want it all. Touch me everywhere.”  
  
He loved knowing that Jin was feeling everything just as intensely as he did and wasted no time in doing what asked. He pulled away from Jin's roaming hands and undid his fundoshi, finally letting his cock spring free. He reached for their half empty gourd of seaweed extract and started slicking his fingers, only to be stopped by a needy moan and a constant pulling at his kimono.  
  
“You too.” Jin said, his voice taking on a sultry tone. “I want to see you.”  
  
Ryuzo found himself moving before he'd even realized it, shedding his clothes and taking his spot between Jin's legs once more. His fingers ran across his entrance at the same time his other hand made the first stroke down his cock. The sound that was pulled from Jin's throat was like music to his ears. He slipped the first finger inside then, enjoying the way Jin's legs tightened around him. His back arched as he added the second, a long, low cry falling from his lips as his head thrashed against the blankets.  
  
His eyes were shut tightly, fingers scrabbling for purchase before making their way into his hair. Soft mewls and moans drifted to Ryuzo's ears with every move he made. “Ryuzo...inside me...now.” The demanding tone left no room for compromise and he gently pulled his fingers free and slicked up his cock.  
  
Jin's legs tightened around his hips, small thrusts to encourage Ryuzo to move. He gladly accepted the invitation and gripped Jin's hips, pushing his cock inside slowly. “Ahhhh!” Jin's cry sounded like pure relief, as if Ryuzo's cock was his only salvation. He struggled to get his breathing under control. No matter how often they did this, he could never get used to the cock that stretched him in all the right places. He shifted his hips restlessly, rocking back against Ryuzo, silently begging the man to move.  
  
Ryuzo rocked his hips a tiny fraction, enjoying the way Jin tightened around him. He leaned down, licking a stripe up his neck and nipping at the skin as he whispered. “I told you already. You have to tell me what you want. Use those fancy words of yours.” He finished with a smirk.  
  
Jin wasted no time, “Move! Please I need to feel you move! Take me.”  
  
The first thrust had Jin let out a yelp. The second had his hands pulling Ryuzo as close as possible. He quickly fell into a familiar rhythm that he knew would drive Jin out of his mind. Quick, shallow thrusts that had Jin crying out for more and slow, deep thrust that made his breath catch in his throat and his legs tighten around his waist.  
  
When his next thrust found his sweet spot, Jin's legs started that familiar tremble and his moans became more like sobs. Ryuzo sped up. Jin's cries echoing throughout the room as the slap of skin on skin echoed through his ears. He felt Jin's hands gripping his shoulders tightly and knew he would have marks there in the morning.  
  
He was getting close. He could never last long when Jin was like this. Lost so deeply in the pleasure that he could only hang on for the ride, trusting that Ryuzo would take care of him. He could feel Jin start to spasm around him and his cock leaking between them. He knew neither of them would last much longer. He changed rhythms again, knowing Jin never lasted when he did this. He stopped thrusting, instead grinding against that spot inside him before suddenly thrusting sharply against it.  
  
“Ryuzo...I'm…I'm gonna--!”  
  
An elated shout signaled Jin's completion as pulses of white shot between them. He gasped as he felt Jin's nails break the skin on his shoulders. Jin had tightened considerably around him. As if he was trying to draw Ryuzo climax out him by force. It didn't take long for him to succeed. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting wildly a few more times before spilling into Jin's waiting body with a groan.  
  
He moved to pull out, only to have Jin's still shaking thighs press against him, keeping him right where he was. “Stay.” His said as he moved his hips weakly and Ryuzo shivered at the feeling. “We aren't done just yet.” Ryuzo loved this part of Jin too. May have loved it the most, if he ever admitted it. The part that always wanted him until he could no longer think straight. The part that never wanted to let him go.  
  
_Well,_ He thought as he leaned down for a slow, sensual kiss as Jin rolled them over. _We are supposed to be recharging before the tournament._ He tossed his head back to give Jin better access to his neck.  
  
He couldn't think of a better way to relax.  
  
Needless to say, when he woke up the next morning, he felt soreness in parts of his body that he didn't know existed. He sat up and stretched, feeling his muscles pop as he thought back to the previous night. With the noise they made, he was actually glad they wouldn't have time to come back for a while after this. Realizing there was a lack of heat beside him, he looked blearily around the room. “Jin?”  
  
“Right here.” The hoarseness of his voice had Ryuzo's grin spreading wider. As he took in Jin's appearance, to anyone else it would look like there was nothing out of the ordinary, but he knew what to look for. He could see the faint love bites on his shoulder where his kimono was slightly askew. The tiny shifting of weight as he tried to get comfortable, but the most telling, was the blush on his cheeks and that alone told Ryuzo all he needed to know.  
  
“So... last night was _intoxicating._ ” He said teasingly.  
  
Jin just groaned and hid his face in his hands. His embarrassment taking over his stoic samurai image. “I can't believe I did it again!” He said shaking his head in frustration. “I can never show my face outside of this room. Not to mention how I acted with you last night!”  
  
Ryuzo just chuckled. “Trust me, I don't think most of the men from last night even remember much of anything. As for the needy one I took to bed last night...I wouldn't mind seeing him again.”  
  
That just increased the blush and Jin stood and headed toward the door. “I don't know how you could even say that. Have you no shame?!”  
  
“No,” He said with an outright laugh. “And you already knew that.” He said before Jin could respond. “I was more surprised about you.” Enjoying the way Jin's face continued to heat, he kept speaking. “You couldn't get enough. I think I may be in worse shape than you with the way you bruised my hips riding me like your horse.”  
  
Jin spluttered in his attempts at a comeback and finally shook his head in exasperation and an annoyed groan. “You're impossible you know that!” He started over to the door. “Sometimes I wonder if you really are a bad influence on me.”  
  
He shrugged, “You love me for it.”  
  
Jin went silent a moment before he responded. “You're right. I do.” before leaving the room.  
  
Jin's response made him pause. He hadn't been expecting that. Usually after nights like that, if he spent a good amount of his time thinking about the next time, they could be together and he could get Jin to let go, well that was his secret. Now another memory came to mind, of whispered words that he could only ever say when he was sure Jin was asleep. He lied back down and made himself comfortable. _After the tournament,_ he thought. _Maybe..._  
  
_Maybe it was about time I stopped holding back too._


End file.
